meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Whiskers
Whiskers Billy was born on August 26th 2005. she had three litter-mates, Ella, Baker and Miles. Her mother was Flower, the dominant female of the Whiskers. She and her brothers and sister all survived to adulthood. In January 2007, Flower died, her older sister Rocket Dog took dominant female. Shortly after that, the group split. Aztecs Billy stayed with Monkulus group. Ella, Baker and Miles stayed with the main whiskers group. After an encounter with the whiskers, the males left. The new group was called the Aztecs. The group was formed of Monkulus, Flo, Billy, Bananas and a few pups. After the winter ended, a Young ones male named Homestar Runner joined the group and took dominances next to Monkulus. But the Incas mob (a group of roving males), found the Aztecs and joined the group and evicted the Young Ones male. Zaphod, Billy's father took dominance next to Monkulus. Shortly after Monkulus gave birth to the first surviving litters of pups in the Aztecs. Billy, Flo and Bananas all became pregnant. They were all evicted by Monkulus. Van Helsing The three females stayed together. Then Bananas gave birth to 4 pups. Shortly after the group was joined by two wild males Titan and Plonker. Flo and Titan established dominance. In April 2008, Billy gave birth to her first surviving litter of pups. The litter had 5 pups one female Troy and 4 males Kapau Kakoo, VVHM008, VVHM010, and Mr. Jacky. VVHM008 was predated in June. Flo gave birth to her first litter in August. Then in September VVHM010 was killed along with pups VVHP013, VVHP014. Billy's second surviving litter came in February when Billy gave birth to two males pups Krueger and Manson. In April her son Kapau Kakoo disappeared. Billy had a miscarriage in July. Billy was then evicted in August. When she returned to the group in September she overthrew Flo and took dominant female. In November after Billy gave birth to her third litter of pups, her sister, daughter, and nieces all disappeared. In December 4 pups emerged. Billy's brothers and sister Ella is the dominant female of the Whiskers. Baker is dead. He was dominant male of The Commandos Mob for a month. He died of TB. Miles was dominant male of the The Commandos Mob. However, he died of TB in January 2009. Billy's pups 1 litter on Pups born April 2008 Troy (disappeared) Kapau Kakoo (disappeared) Mr Jacky (still alive) VVHM008(predated) VVHM010 (predated) 2nd litter of Pups born February 2009 Krueger (still alive) Manson (still alive) 3rd litter of Pups born November 2009 VVHP023 (still alive) VVHP024 (still alive) VVHP025 (still alive) VVHP026 (still alive) 4th litter of Pups born February 2010 VVHP027 (still alive) VVHP028 (still alive) VVHP029 (still alive) VVHP030 (still alive) Meerkat Manor Billy played Chutney on Meerkat Manor. Ella played Mango '''as a pup then adult '''Sophie in season 4.. Baker played Attila '''as a pup and Miles played '''Achilles. Later as an adult, Billy played''' Angie''' in the Aztecs mob. Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Aztec meerkats Category:Van Helsing meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females